The Lost Pendragon
by stinkoftheimpala
Summary: This is the story of Arthur's sister. The one with magic that no one has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, a man asked for help from a sorcerer. He asked if this sorcerer could get his wife pregnant with magic, as she couldn't from natural causes. This man was a king and wanted his bloodline to keep reigning over the kingdom for as long as possible. He wanted their name to be part of history for something great.

The magic worked and he got what he wanted, but at a cost. Everything was great. She went into labor and out came a baby boy. They named him Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. And of course you know his story. But you don't know his sister's. This is the story of Aurora Pendragon.

Aurora was born on the same day as Arthur, just a few minutes after. Her father was only expecting one. One to keep the bloodline going. You could just imagine the joy he overflowed with when one more followed. "Ygraine, look at them," he said, smiling, picking up Arthur, tears in his eyes. He turned to look at her, a weak smile painted on her face along with tired half-closed eyes. "They're beautiful," she said weakly. "What are we naming the little girl?" he asked, eyes not looking up from Arthur.

"Aurora. Like my mother." She said, smiling a little wider. Uther nodded in agreement. "I've always liked that name." he looked at her with loving eyes. "I love you, Uther." Ygraine said.

She closed her eyes and her head fell to her shoulder. Uther looked at her, then did a double take. "Ygraine!" he exclaimed. He put down Arthur next to Aurora on a smaller cot and rushed down to his wife's side. "Gaius!" he called. Gaius stood up, placing the things he was using down and rushed to the king. Uther was shaking her, trying to wake her up, hoping she only just fell asleep. "Ygraine!" He said her name over and over, hoping she'd come back to him. Gaius put two fingers on her left wrist and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Gaius looked up at Uther, who was looking at him with a hopeful and destroyed look. "Is she…"

"I'm sorry, sire," Gaius said.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and Aurora and Arthur became one of the closest pair of siblings you could ever meet. They played together all the time and were always at each other's side. When one got in trouble, they both got in trouble.

Once, when they were six, they decided to play hide and seek. Arthur counted and Aurora hid. "One…two…." Arthur began to count.

"Until twenty!" Aurora said, running away.

They were in the corridor right in front of the kitchen. It was the closest place to hid in twenty seconds, so that's where she went. Aurora carefully opened the door, not wanting to make any noise to give a hint as to where she was hiding.

The kitchen was busy. Everyone was bustling, preparing supper for the royal family and their guests.

Aurora slithered in between the workers, not wanting to be caught and told off for being in the kitchen again. She opened a cabinet facing the door and got in, leaving a small crack open to see Arthur. It took Arthur a couple of minutes, but he finally opened the kitchen door. "Hey! No running about in here, I've told you already!" one of the cooks said, turning Arthur around, making him walk back to the door. "No, no, no! Wait! Aurora's in here, I know it!" he exclaimed in hopes that the worker would let him search until he found her. Aurora giggled, then covered her mouth, knowing full well that it was loud enough for him to hear. Arthur turned and grinned widely. "See? I just heard her! I think she's right in _there_." He said pointing at the cabinet Aurora was in. The lady rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Have a quick check, then be gone." Arthur nodded enthusiastically. He ran to the cabinet and opened it. "Found you!"

"No, you have to tag me first!" Aurora called, getting out of her hiding place and running away. She pushed open the door and ran through the corridor.

"That's not fair!" Arthur groaned, running after her.

"Is too!"

They ran quickly, Arthur chasing Aurora throughout the castle. Around corners, between people, and out of the castle they went.

"You-can't-catch-me!" Aurora said in between pants. Arthur slowed down, bending down with his hands on his knees. "I can't run anymore!" he said, gasping for air. Aurora immediately stopped running and inhaled and exhaled deeply, catching her breath. "Me either."  
she agreed, grinning and still panting.

"Are you kids okay?" Tom asked, looking down at them. "You look…red." He chortled. Aurora and Arthur both nodded. "We're fine. We were just playing." Aurora grinned. "I outran Arthur," she whispered, a hand up to the corner of her mouth as to not let Arthur see. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Tom laughed, shaking his head. "You kids go back to the castle. Your father will be looking for you," Arthur shook his head. "He's very busy." Tom smiled. "Isn't he always?"

Both Arthur and Aurora nodded again.

"Well, I need to get going, kids." Tom bowed his head and waved goodbye as he walked away.

"Arthur?" Aurora turned to her brother as Tom walked away.

"Yeah?"

"Race you to the castle!" she challenged, and before Arthur could say no, she dashed away. Arthur groaned, but ran after her, catching up in seconds. He ran past her, smirking and went up the stairs two at a time. He ran into his home and closed the castle's doors before Aurora could get it.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Aurora pounded on the large wooden doors.

"No!" Arthur laughed.

"Open the doors for your sister, Arthur." A tired voice said from behind. Arthur stopped laughing and grinning and opened the doors. "Now," Uther began. "Apologise."

"I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled too low for Aurora to hear him, his head hanging.

"Louder," Uther ordered.

"I'm sorry." Arthur repeated louder, his head still hanging.

"It's okay." Aurora said smiling widely. She hugged him tightly and Arthur smiled, happy that she wasn't angry.

"Now, I want you two to take baths and look presentable," Uther said. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, father," both kids said in unison before walking towards their rooms.

* * *

Genevieve dried Aurora off and helped her put on her dress. "You are going to behave for your father, right, Aurora?" Aurora smiled and nodded. "Right, Genevieve!"

Genevieve smoothed out Aurora's dress. "There. Now you look like a princess. Well, you _are_." She laughed. Aurora giggled and hugged Genevieve. "Thank you, Genevieve!" she grinned. Genevieve smiled back kindly. "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked. Aurora nodded and Genevieve stood up, took her hand, and they walked to the dining room.

Arthur, Uther, and the guests were all already there.

"Ah! There she is!" Uther smiled, standing up. He walked over to Aurora and picked her up. "This little girl right here is a real trouble maker," he said, grinning and setting her down next to Arthur who nudged her side with his elbow. Aurora giggled and nudged him back. The food arrived and Uther and his guest were talking about things that Aurora and Arthur didn't fully understand at the time. The main topic being the war on magic and how horrible magic was.

"Can Aurora and I be excused?" Arthur asked, tugging on his father's sleeve after he and his sister finished eating their meal. Uther simply nodded, not looking at them. They grinned and got out of their seats almost instantly. They ran out of the room and decided to go out into the village and play.

* * *

"No! No! Leave me alone!" Aurora cried, tossing and turning in her sleep. Tears were streaming down her face despite her not being awake and she sounded like she was being tortured. She sat up, her eyes snapping open. A medium sized figurine of a pirate flew off her a shelf by the window and across the room. Another toy—a porcelain doll this time—flew off of her nightstand and against the wall, the weak material shattering onto the floor.

Genevieve rushed in, hurriedly placing a candle on the nightstand next to Aurora's bed and hugged the sobbing girl. "Shh, shh, shh…It's okay, Aurora. I'm here…" she said gently and smoothly, stroking her hair. Aurora hugged Genevieve and cried into her shoulder, the salty tears staining Genevieve's white linen dress.

As soon as Aurora was calm, Genevieve stood up and cleaned up the shattered doll mess. After cleaning it up, she turned to Aurora. "Princess, this was on your night stand, was it not?" she asked, a little confused. Aurora nodded. "Did you throw this doll over here?" Genevieve asked. Aurora shook her head. "No," she said. "It threw itself across the room," she sniffled, wiping her tired milk chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry for the mess," she apologized, yawning. Genevieve smiled and walked over to her. "It's fine. It's my job to clean after you. Now, you need to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good night, princess." Genevieve whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night," Aurora muttered, falling straight to sleep all at once.


End file.
